Big O vs Godzila
by Shadow Fox
Summary: It's another match this time Between the Big O and Godzila.And it's not a sickning story ither so enjoy and review.


DISCLAMER:I DON'T OWN WHAT I AM WRITING.  
  
It was a normal day in Parigime city.Dorth and Roger where on the roof of the estate and Norman was doing his house work in a pink dress.Till he ground started to shake.  
  
" Oh no let me gusse is it Barney or the teletubies or Big bird." Roger said sarcasticly.  
  
" I don't know I sence nothing on my sencers." Dorthy said.  
  
" Well what ever it is unless it's a chalenge im going back to bed." Roger said going back to his room.  
  
Just then rising from sea A huge black dinosour arises.  
  
" Aww well with the miltary polices modo dausten should be there soon." Dorthy said walking inside.  
  
Down to where Godzila is.He starts bashing buliding in and making sencless destrution when Majior Dausten comes running in armed with a bazooka and machine gun.  
  
" I am a army of one I can beat this guy no matter what happens." He fires the bazooka and it hits Godzila in the cheast but has no effect.Gozila steps on Daten and kills him.  
  
Back to Rogers estate.  
  
" Um master Roger I just got off the phone with miltary police and they say Major Dausten has been killed by a giant monster." Norman said as he walked in to the room.  
  
" What you mean dausten actualy went out and tryed to fillful the moto of the force a army of one.Gee you would think he would have a brain.Oh well it's my turn and since he killed my freind i'll blow his ass up." Roger says as he goes out on to the balcony and calls the Big O.He gets into the cokpit and the computer reads.  
  
Cast in the name of evil I shall kill everything that attacks me.  
  
" Ok the computers gone insane." Roger says as he takes comand of the Megaduce  
  
" You killed my brother." Godzila say angerly.  
  
" You killed my best freind." Roger said angerly as our two star anoucers come in.  
  
" Alright Parigime city lets get ready to rumble." Jay-Z yells aloud.  
  
" It's a death match to your left we have Godzila who brothers of Barney and to the right we have the Big O whos fights for some psyco cop." Bart said with a evil tone.  
  
" You said it." Jay-Z said sarcasticly." Now let the fight begin." He yells.  
  
" Roger this is want Dausten would have wanted." Roger yells as he punches Godzillan in the cheast.Godzilla responds with a ice beam from his mouth.Causing the Big O too falls to the ground and frezz.  
  
" Oh for the Big O it looks like it has lost." Bart said getting out bonaculars.  
  
" This isnt over yet." Roger said breacking from the ice and using his chrombusters.  
Godzila fires back with its own laser eyes.  
  
" Die Roger for the rain of Godzila is here." Godzila yells as he slams the Big O with it's tail.  
  
" Ouch come on Big O kick his ass he killed your freind." Bart says like hes ready to lose hope.  
  
" Ok you know what." Roger says he lunches a full missle attack.It hits Godzila as he flies back wards.  
  
" Damn you......................ILL be back in ten minutes." God zilla say as he runns off.  
  
" Umm well this has never happened so what do we do?" Jay-Z asked in confusion.  
  
" I think we should wait." Bart said laying backwards. in his anoucers chair.  
  
" Oh great hes probly running to his little mommy." Roger says longing back in the pilots seat.  
  
Ten minutes later.  
  
" Well where is that giant chiken." Roger said getting angry.  
  
" I'm back." Godzila says only this time his mom wat there.  
  
" How dare you killl my boy Barney might have been a little crazy in the head but he ws a good by and dit deserve to die." The Giant purple lizard said as she used her fire breath.  
  
" Oh my go Godzila has returned with his mom and there here for the reveng of Barney." Jay-Z said as he watched the two dinosaurs dubble team Big O.  
  
" And he was loved by the children two I rember the day I was ion his show and how they hugged him." She yelled as she punched the Big O.  
  
" And heres the clip from that show." Bart said as he pushed play and the clip started to play on the giant skreen.  
  
" Hi kids today I want to meet some one very special and no i'm not talking about my mistress i'm talking about my mother." His mom walks on the scean.  
  
" Hi kids." She says with a high voice.  
  
" You stinky." One of the kids said.He gets blow up with Barneys moms eye beam.  
  
" Thanks mom." The kids run to barney and say in unicion.  
  
" Barney she wants to kill us help." They all start to hug him.  
  
" get away from my son." She blows them all up.The director comes sdreeming in.  
  
" You dumb bitch those kids parents are going to sue me....." Gets cut off by Godzilas mom.  
  
" What did you call me." She says as she blows him up.  
  
End of clip.  
  
" Another sad day for PBS." Jay-Z says as he bows his head down."They lost billions and thats why they have all those stupid infomercails." He says as he raises his head up quickly.  
  
" Oh my gosh look at the Big O.it's been pounded to ablivan during the clip." Bart says but then he takes a secon look and notices that it's Godzila pounded in to the ground and his mom thrown in the ocean.  
  
" This is for my son." Mom said as she throws fire balls at the Big O.The Big O blocks and fires all it's missles at her destroying her imedatly.  
  
" Alright it's over the Barney family is gone." Bart yelled.  
  
" Yes no more purple freacks." Roger said from the cokpit.  
  
" Well then thats it for this fight I'm Jay-Z."  
  
" And I'm Bart and well see you next time." They exit.  
  
Later that day.  
  
" Master Roger it's so good to hear you finished off the Barney family." Norman said happly.  
  
" Umm Norman whats up with the pink dress ?" Roger asked with a raised eyebrow.  
  
" Oh um i'm wereing a pink dress I did't know." He walks away.  
  
" Whats up with him." Roger says as he walks away.  
  
The end.  
  
Soon to come.  
  
Big O vs Cubix  
  
Big O vs digimon  
  
  
Well what did you think of my new way of writing with out the bad sex jocks for once.Tell me PLZ. 


End file.
